


ivy

by xore



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Infidelity, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xore/pseuds/xore
Summary: Clover blooms in the fieldsSpring breaks loose, the time is nearBut what would he do if he found us out?Crescent moon, coast is clearSpring breaks loose, but so does fearHe's gonna burn this house to the groundHow's one to know?I'd live and die for moments that we stoleOn begged and borrowed timeSo tell me to runOr dare to sit and watch what we'll becomeAnd drink my husband's wine
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Call me a basic white girl all you want but Taylor Swift's newest two albums are genuinely incredible. This is my take on ivy, just with a slightly happier ending (because I'm pretty sure Taylor and her lover die in the song?).

_[ivy - Taylor Swift (2020)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nIOx-ezlzA&ab_channel=TaylorSwiftVEVO) _

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"I'm surprised you heard me."

Truthfully, she hadn't. Jaina had been standing before the wine rack for quite some time, and had found that her eyes had been flickering uncontrollably to the window, where she could not only look out to her garden, but she could see the reflection of her front door. For a few minutes, she had tried to keep her eyes still, and had forced herself to focus solely on what she would be planting in her garden this swiftly coming spring, creating a map of it with her mind and the dim light from the crescent moon. It didn't take long before she was unable to stop herself, and simply embraced the simultaneous excitement and fear as she waited for the telltale slow and silent opening of her typically creaky door.

"I'm magic." She poured herself a glass of wine, no longer looking to the window where she would have seen Sylvanas brush the snow off of her boots before unlacing them and leaving them by the door. And then shutting that door, just as quietly as she had opened it. And then approaching her, only stopping when she was close enough to wrap her arms snugly around Jaina's waist and pull her flush. A chin rested on her shoulder with a soft sigh.

"That's his wine, isn't it?" 

"Yes." Jaina took a long sip.

"I'd rather not steal something else of his."

Only a lifetime ago, such a line would have absolutely melted her. Even now, Jaina could feel warmth flood into her chest, and she used a second of their dwindling time together to set her glass of wine down before channeling that warmth into a little ball of light that cast a faint glow on her immediate surroundings. It wasn't much. She knew not of where her husband was at this time of night, only that he had gone out with a few friends from the nearest town, and she didn't want to risk him seeing the light from the tavern down the road and hurrying back home to his supposedly asleep wife. No, the ball was just enough that when she held it in her hand and turned around, she could see Sylvanas's face and Sylvanas could see hers. That was all they needed.

"That would be the first thing of his you'd take," Jaina said, savoring for a moment the lift of one of Sylvanas's eyebrows as their eyes met and she held the contact, unashamed. She willed the little ball of arcane to lift itself up a few inches so she no longer had to hold it, though she did miss how it warmed her chilly hands. Her wedding ring was quickly slipped off and, with the help of her magic, placed down next to where she had set her wine. "If anything, he wants what's yours."

Frequent as they were, they never really had much time together on the nights in which Arthas left to go to the pub. It took time for Sylvanas to get dressed and make her way over to the cottage just a little further than the edge of town, and they had learned quickly that it was better for her to leave sooner rather than later. Arthas was, for the most part, predictable in when he would arrive back home, but he had nights in which the party died down early or in which he and his rowdy friends simply got kicked out of the single bar in town and he had nowhere to go but back home. This cautiousness cost them hours upon hours together, but it saved them both from the certain ire that would come if they were found out. But even by their standards, Sylvanas moved quickly tonight, using the gentle and yet firm grip she'd kept on Jaina's hips to pull her somehow closer as she kissed her. 

Jaina did not dare to forget that ball of light as they made their way to the bed, both as quickly as they could manage but still slowly, as neither one of them seemed to be willing to give up the kiss they shared in favor of speed. Without thinking, she made the slightest of motions with her hand, as just as her back hit the bed, the ball of light positioned itself just an inch or two above the peak of her headboard. Now she could see more than Sylvanas's face. Now she could see her lover's body on her knees above her, working quickly to unbutton and tug off her shirt. And as much as Jaina wanted to see her nude already, wanted to feel the warmth of her skin beneath her own freezing hands, she could do nothing more but watch in awe as piece after piece of clothing was pulled from a lean and strong body until nothing remained. Only when silver eyes met her own did Jaina realize how intensely she had been staring and, as such, had completely neglected to take off her own clothes. 

Pressed as they were for time, as always, it seemed as though Sylvanas never valued that, or anything, over any opportunity to tease her. The moment a slight grin made its way onto her lips, Jaina cursed, and began to sit up so she could catch up with her lover's eagerness. She was stopped by a firm hand on her chest that pressed her gently yet insistently back down to the bed, holding her there for a moment or two before going to work on unlacing her corset. That sly grin stayed in place, though, and though Jaina allowed Sylvanas to undress her, she still murmured: "Hush."

"I said nothing." 

"You're well aware that you didn't have to." With that, the already loose laces on her corset were entirely undone, and the item itself was pulled off from her within an instant, joining the growing pile at the end of the bed where all of Sylvanas's clothes had ended up less than a minute prior. It seemed as though the time for talking was over, as Sylvanas said nothing in return, simply keeping that same smile on her face as she quickly stripped Jaina of the rest of her clothing. There wasn't much left, as she had been anticipating this visit, after all. Only a dress and undergarments, and her dress had little in the way of skirts beneath it that would typically warm her on these cold March nights. And usually, some of her clothes would be left on. Sylvanas had never shown any hesitation in ducking her head and hands beneath Jaina's skirts. But tonight, the elf seemed to desire something more intimate, and Jaina couldn't help but want similarly.

Especially as Sylvanas's hands got to work. Arthas was strong, and his hands were as well, but they had not once in their marriage been put to any sort of good use. Not like Sylvanas did with hers. They began on her hips, the same place where they had started that evening, but it did not take long for them to wander. To her cheeks, holding her close as they kissed and as Sylvanas's body draped over her own like the ivy that had long since covered her house. To her hair, smoothing it back from her face and away from her lips where it had gotten caught during their kiss. To her sides, cupping her ribs and brushing warm thumbs over her nipples as warmer lips kissed and threatened to mark her neck. And to her thighs, holding them in place as Sylvanas kissed her way down her body, avoiding the spots that she knew were ticklish on her stomach before she met her hipbones. A kiss was pressed to one, and then the other as Jaina reached down to card a hand through her hair before she found a suitable place where she could hold.

And just in time. The moment her hand found its spot was the moment a warm tongue found her clit, circling it once, then twice, before lips wrapped around it and sucked firmly. And that hold on her thighs kept Jaina in place, stopping her from arching her hips as she wanted to in a bid to seek out more.

They didn't stay long. They never did, really. One arm slid beneath her thigh, moving until she found Jaina's free hand and their fingers were intertwined. The other trailed slowly up her inner thigh, to the point where Jaina felt as though she may scream if Sylvanas didn't hurry up and find her target, until two fingers were spreading apart her labia and pleasantly taking in how wet she had gotten. So quickly, it likely seemed to her, but Jaina knew that she had been that way since the moment that Arthas had stepped out the door and she knew that she could call upon Sylvanas to join her for the night.

Teasing as she had been only moments prior, Sylvanas did not hesitate to slip one finger deep within her, curling for a moment before she pulled it back and joined it with another. Once again, they were pushed deep within her, and stayed still for a second to allow Jaina to enjoy it before they began to move. They matched the steady rhythm that she had set with her mouth, pushing in and curling right against her g-spot paired with a firm suck on her clit that left Jaina's legs shaking and brought her to orgasm far quicker than she had expected. She kept her firm hold in Sylvanas's hair all the while, her grip tightening -- but never to the point of hurting -- as she came just a couple of minutes after they started. 

With a hum of approval, Sylvanas pulled her head back, and Jaina laxed her grip so the elf was able to move on her own. It seemed that the only place Sylvanas wanted to go was up to kiss her, as she did so immediately, and Jaina was more than eager to kiss back. Her hand slipped down from Sylvanas's hair to her cheek and she cupped it, giving their joined hands an affectionate squeeze. 

It was difficult to tell with their proximity, given that neither of them had the courage to pull away from the kiss quite yet, but Sylvanas seemed disappointed as Jaina unlinked their fingers and slipped her hand out from beneath Sylvanas's. She made sure that such a feeling, especially in this brief moment of escape that they had together, didn't last, and quickly moved her hand down and beneath Sylvanas to find her clit. She could feel the other woman's breath hitch as she began rubbing slow, gentle circles around it, only leaving it once to gather a bit of wetness that had quickly built up to give her fingers an easier time in moving. It didn't take long for her to build up her speed, and she only remembered that Sylvanas still had two fingers buried in her when they were curled and she cursed loudly into the kiss. 

That earned her a chuckle, and she couldn't help but smile in return. Together, they found a pace, every circle of Jaina's fingers coinciding perfectly with a thrust from Sylvanas's, and she knew that this time, she would finish even quicker than she did previously. Thankfully, it seemed as though the elf had gotten fairly worked up as well, and Jaina could tell from the little noises that Sylvanas made under her breath and into their kiss that she was getting close. With that, her fingers sped up, seemingly in a bid to get Jaina to finish with her, and though usually she would want to wait it out longer and enjoy this, she found that she wanted more than anything to finish at the same time. She surrendered, and only half a second after she began to orgasm did Sylvanas let go as well, having waited for her so they could finish together on low and steady waves of orgasm.

Normally, she would have left soon after. Normally, they would both redress and Jaina would take special care to ensure that she was wearing her ring again, and then with a final kiss Sylvanas would slip her boots back on and leave as quickly as she arrived. But something seemed different that time, and as Sylvanas was getting her boots, Jaina ignored the ring waiting next to the glass of wine and followed her to the door. It was habit for her to glance out the window and upon seeing that Arthas wasn't walking the three minutes and twenty-nine seconds it took for him to get home, she grabbed Sylvanas's arm and stopped her from bending down to lace her boots. "Wait," she breathed, her eyes darting to the window over and over again this time to make sure that her husband wasn't coming home. "Can you..." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment. This was reckless. "He's loud when he gets home. Always drunk and waving off his friends from down the road. We'll be able to hear him. You can slip out the window. Can you stay?"

She had forgotten her little light in the bedroom, still resting just above the headboard where she'd left it, but the soft glow of Sylvanas's eyes was enough for her to tell that the other woman was surprised. "Are you sure?" 

"I want to be close right now." It was hard to be candid sometimes, especially with Arthas. She'd learned years ago that putting her wants and needs on the backburner was the key to a healthy marriage with him. But here, it was different. Even if Sylvanas denied her this, there would be no lingering feud between the two of them; no slights about how ridiculous and foolish and childish she was being. Only an understanding of what she wanted but wasn't able to be provided at that moment. 

But she was able to be provided that. Though Sylvanas hesitated for a moment (long enough for Jaina to take another glance out the window and see no sign of Arthas trudging his way back home), her lips curled up into a soft smile warm enough to threaten an end to what lingered of winter and push their town straight into spring. "Leave the window open," she said. "It can be a pain in the ass to try to open it without it squeaking."

They'd learned that from experience. Jaina nodded eagerly and Sylvanas slipped off her boots that she had not yet laced, taking them into one hand and holding Jaina's with the other as they blindly found their way back to the room. With the light still there, Jaina opened a window, already making excuses mentally for why she had it open on such a chilly night for when Arthas arrived back home and undoubtedly questioned her about it. Sylvanas laid her boots down right in front of it, lacing them up enough that she could still slip her feet in and not trip over the laces during a hasty escape.

And then they laid together. Not as they had a few minutes prior, in a hazy rush that could only last so long. This time it was slow, and they took their time finding a comfortable position to tuck themselves into stay in. This time it felt as though there was no time limit lingering over their head, no hourglass trickling down sand at a pace unmatched until they were hurrying to finish their visit just as the final grain of sand fell. It was quiet. And comfortable. They spoke a bit, mostly about their lives. About the fletching shop that Sylvanas and her younger sister (through whom they had met) owned. About their nephew that they had taken in and how quickly he was growing and how curious he was about the world around him. About Jaina's abundant collection of books that Arthas was constantly saying had to be sold, or at the very least sorted through and how she appeased him and put off conversations about such a ridiculous thing. About how she wanted children, yes, but Arthas would avoid the conversation just as she would avoid the one about her books whenever the topic was brought up. But between those conversations stretched comfortable silence, and it followed them as well, until Jaina was forcing herself to stay awake in the warmth of Sylvanas's arms.

"What the fuck is this?"

That was enough to cause her eyes to snap open, and they immediately met with Sylvanas's wide ones. How had she not heard him? How had they both not heard him? The questions went unspoken between them but were as clear as if they'd shouted them, or asked them with the intensity in which Arthas had just asked his question.

Slowly, Jaina looked up, loathing that she had been the one to face the door. It was cracked open enough that they could see the front door, and she had been too wrapped up in the comfort that Sylvanas brought to so much as glance toward the door. Arthas was standing in the doorway now. To someone who didn't know him as well as Jaina did, they may have thought that he looked calm. He almost did. But his jaw was clenched. His eyes were narrowed. He was looking at her more intensely than she had seen in ages. Since the last time that she had demanded he provide something that she needed. And his fist was clenched. Well, one of them was. The other was holding up something and it took her eyes a moment to focus on it, still drowsy from nearly having fallen asleep. It was her ring.

Speechless and visibly shocked was not a good look right now, Jaina realized roughly five seconds into simply staring up at him. But she couldn't find it in herself to do anything else in that moment. Not until he began to walk toward the bed, his footsteps quick and loud but measured. Not until Sylvanas was sitting up as well, providing somewhat of a barrier between her and her husband. Not until he had shoved her aside and was leaning dangerously close to Jaina, still holding up the ring. "What the fuck is this?"

Only then could she react, though it was not with any semblance of grace or ease or any capacity to lie. "She - uh, she's Vereesa's sister. And Vereesa - she got into an accident. At their shop. Um... Shot an arrow into her leg. And- And bled a lot. And is being tended to by the healers. And she just - she wanted comfort. Sylvanas did."

Arthas stood back upright and set the ring on the bed in front of her. For a moment, relief flooded through Jaina's veins. He'd believed her! She'd never been the most convincing liar, especially under great deals of stress, but perhaps the right amount of stress could bring out the best in her lying. But his eyes were cold. His eyes were cold and he turned, not sparing her a single word as he left the room.

Perhaps he hadn't believed her after all.

Once again, Jaina's eyes met Sylvanas's, and they didn't exchange a word as Jaina fumbled to pull her ring back on and followed Arthas out of the room. He had brought her wine glass to the kitchen and spared her a glance as she entered the room. 

"You know you're an awful liar."

Jaina's stomach didn't get a chance to drop as he then splashed the wine all over their oak dining table, then dropped the glass unceremoniously on the ground and allowed it to shatter. In almost slow motion, he turned and grabbed a matchbook from where it rested on the kitchen counter.

Jaina almost tripped over her own feet as she ran back to the bedroom, time catching up with her all at once. She hardly remembered stumbling through the doorway, and it seemed as though only half a second had passed between seeing Arthas begin to spark the match and her landing on the bed. Sylvanas met her eyes, absolute confusion in her silver ones, and opened her mouth to speak. There wasn't time though, and Jaina knew it. Any second now, that fire could start, and it would engulf the kitchen within a minute. And in the meantime, Arthas would either leave or... or find another part of the house to burn down next. And she dreaded that it would be the bedroom. "He's gonna burn this house to the ground."

Sylvanas clearly did not need any more motivation than that, and she was out of the bed in an instant, pulling on the boots that she had prepared in such a circumstance in which she would have to escape. It took her but seconds to get them on and she turned back to Jaina just as heavy footsteps began marching toward the bedroom once again. "Why are you standing there? Let's go!"

This was not what she wanted. And if Arthas could not accept that, then she would simply take what she wanted. Jaina shook her head, feeling her eyes glow a similar blue to the light that still hovered above the bed. It was no longer the only thing illuminating the room. "Run."

-

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

Her house was but smoldering ruins now. The ivy had provided a wonderful way for the fire to spread, surrounding her and her husband only seconds after Sylvanas had slipped through the window. Her garden was ruined. All of her grand plans for it this spring had been reduced to ash and discolored stone that laid haphazardly around their ruined property. She had heard Sylvanas approach this time from her footsteps. Any moisture the grass had, causing it to be soft and quiet beneath one's feet, had long since evaporated, and she could hear the crunch in the elf's familiar steps as she approached. She was joined just a moment later, as Sylvanas sat by her side. 

"That's his wine." 

"Not anymore." Jaina took a long sip of it, though she didn't take her eyes off of her house even as she drank.

Beside her and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Sylvanas pick up the bottle and pour herself the second glass. There wasn't much left, but it was enough to fill her glass. She took a moment to drink as well, her eyes that Jaina had not yet seen in such clear lighting taking in the scene. "What happened?"

"The goddamn fight of my life." And she started in on the tale, caring little for the onlookers who gawked at the ruin and openly questioned what in the world had happened that night and why such a loyal wife was doing nothing but sitting in front of her smoking house and drinking wine.


End file.
